Talk:Ravenclaw's Diadem
I hit the "Report a Problem" link by mistake just now. I don't know if it did anything, but if so, please disregard. Mafalda Hopkirk 19:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Film appearance I've heard a rumor that the diadem can be seen fleetingly in the backround of the Half-Blood Prince movie. Does anyone know if there is any truth to this? Jayden Matthews 15:26, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :There is a rumour that this is Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem (see image), it can be seen very briefly in the actual film itself in the background of the Room of Requirement, however it has a more notable appearance in the Promotional Posters for HBP, appearing on both of Bellatrix's posters and Fenrir Greybacks also. It's of course based of pure speculation though that this is the diadem, and shouldn't be considered true. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 17:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I think it's pretty OBVIOUS that it IS the diadem on the bust of an old wizard. It's in the book and is featured in the film ! Well, You must see something I dont, I dont see it at all. Also, the Diadem was never expressivly shown in HBP. also, is there PROOF that it is the diadem, yes, there is a possibility, but is there proof? PS. remember to sign your Posts with ~~~~ RatneerOwl Alert! 21:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : Also, if you read the above posts, you will see that it is only a rumor and cant be considered canon. RatneerOwl Alert! 21:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Move Why the capital in the object name? It isn't a proper noun and was never referred to with the capital in the books or subtitles. It's the same with Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Godric Gryffindor's Sword, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and Salazar Slytherin's Locket -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 16:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Bumping. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 16:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :With the "Template:Title" the name looks like "Rowena Ravenclaw's 'd''' iadem", but when you write this you get a redirect because the real title name is written "Rowena Ravenclaw's D iadem". That's irritating. It should be made a definitive decision about the correct spelling. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 12:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 01:27, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Renaming Why is this page renamed deleting the first name? Except of Sword of Gryffindor the other two have the first name, see: Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup! Shall these two also be renamed? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:04, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :The Harry Potter Limited Edition calls it "Ravenclaw's Diadem", capitalised like so; "Sword of Gryffindor" is the name presented on Pottermore. So far as I know, the other two don't have canon names yet, but conjectural ones, so I don't see why it particularly matters if they're moved. Perhaps we ought to wait to see what others say first though? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:02, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for the info. That makes sense. We also can wait, no problem! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC)